


This girl

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Bileur (Bill/Fleur Weasley) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Is amazing.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Series: Bileur (Bill/Fleur Weasley) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047637
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	This girl

Our tale begins in the Burrow, Bill Weasley is visiting his family during the summer holidays.

Molly asked, "Have you found anyone special yet, William?"

Bill said, "There's this one girl actually, her name's Fleur."

Arthur smiled. "That's nice. What's she like then, son?"

Bill told them, "She's so fiery and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Molly beamed, "You really like this girl, don't you?"

Bill grinned. "No, mum. I love her."


End file.
